Solo dame una oportunidad
by Caza95
Summary: setsuna y konoka son mas que amigas pero que pasa si las descubren?,¿ prohibirian su amor? hasta donde llegaria setsuna para demostrar que es digna del amor de konoka.


**Antes que nada quiero mencionar que los personajes no me pertenecen y que espero que les guste este nuevo fic que hago especialmente para ustedes **

Solo dame una oportunidad

Capitulo 1: música

Era una día normal a cualquier otro; me desperté temprano para entrenar aunque en el camino encontré alguno que otro demonio pero desde que regresamos del mundo mágico creo que me he vuelto más fuerte, bueno luego corrí con Asuna por toda la escuela, pelamos un rato y nos fuimos a bañar, pues ya era muy tarde y de seguro Ojousama nos tenia listo el desayuno-suspiro- kono-chan mi linda kono- Chan como te quiero si solo pudiera decirte lo mucho que te amo pero bueno mejor me concentro en ser lo suficientemente fuerte para que nada te pase además solo soy una simple sirvienta que juro protegerte aunque eso me costara la vida y como siempre me la pase pensando en ti hasta que llegue a tu puerta ya arreglada y lista para la escuela.

-Toc Toc –Asuna abre por favor de seguro es set chan –ok–contesto Asuna acercándose a abrir la puerta.

-Oh Setsuna que bien hueles, nueva loción? Mmm será que quieres que Konoka caiga con tus encantos? –dijo acercándose mucho a la espadachín toda ruborizada por el comentario

-Eeeh? No aam noo yoo bueno aam ettoo

-Jaja pasa –así las dos entraron sin más que decir pero en el momento en que se iban a acercando a la cocina una niña de ojos marrones salto a recibir a su querida amiga logrando que esta cayera con su princesa en brazos

-Woow set chan que bien hueles –dijo Konoka coquetamente y acercándose mas a su cuello para oler mejor

-Si gra gracias kono-chan al escuchar ese nombre Konoka volvió a abrazar a su amiga con mucho más fuerza, Setsuna no había entendido por que la reacción de su princesa hasta que repitió la escena en su mente y se paro abruptamente.

-Aaa gomen Ojousama por hablarle de una manera tan vulgar dijo ya toda nerviosa, moviendo la manos de un lado a otro .

-Moou setchan no tienes que disculparte te he dicho miles de veces que me llames como lo hacías antes, en ese momento se levanto y fue a la cocina para terminar de hacer el desayuno mientas Setsuna se acomodaba la chaqueta y se iba alado de Asuna quien había visto todo y la esperaba con una gran sonrisa la cual Setsuna no entendió.

Terminaron de desayunar y se fueron a su clase que estaba a punto de empezar , al llegar al salón se acomodaron y en ese momento negi llego con su habitual sonrisa

El día volvió a tomar su rutina con la excepción de que recibió algunos halagos acerca de su aroma hasta que se acabaron las clases pero esa tarde tendría que ir a casa de Evangelin quien le tenía una propuesta nueva para su entrenamiento. Al llegar a su resort Setsuna se quito la chaqueta y el suéter para no dañarlos cambiándolos por uno shorts deportivos y una camisa negra, ya lista espero a que llegara la vampira, mientras estaba haciendo algunos movimientos de calentamiento con su espada y a los cinco minutos llego Eva

-Setsuna prepárate para un ataque dijo al mismo tiempo que aventó una gran roca sobre la guerrera quien la destruyo fácilmente con su espada.

- Muy bien ahora quiero que dejes tu espada y solo te defiendas con tus manos dijo volviendo a lanzar una piedra mucho mas grande que la primera, Setsuna solo obedeció y concentro todo su ki en la mano para volver a destruir la roca así estuvieron un par de horas más pero eso no termino ahí sino que además tuvo que cargar un piedra enorme y esquivar los ataques de Chachamaru , hasta que de repente Evangelin paro el entrenamiento lo cual agradeció mucho Setsuna por que ya tenía muchas cortadas de las piedras que salían volando o que se estrellaban con el piso y le rebotaban sin contar que sus manos ya estaban todas lastimadas .

-"Muy bien Setsuna ya terminaste tu entrenamiento puedes descansar "dijo riéndose al ver como la guerrera caía del cansancio, después de eso Setsuna a duras penas salió del resort para irse a su cuarto a bañar porque después tendría que ir a cenar con sus amigos y más importante porque vería a la persona que mas amaba en el mundo y que solo por ella aguantaba los entrenamientos más duros e intensos , al llegar a su cuarto lo único que pudo hacer fue quitarse con mucho cuidado la camisa y el short que ya estaban más que rotos, aun se sentía lastimada por lo que se metió a bañar y pronto salió poniéndose unos jeans ajustados y una camisa verde ya que había ensuciado su uniforme por último se puso unas venda en la mano derecha que fue la que más se lastimo , antes de irse recordó la forma en la que reaccionaron todos al ponerse un poco de loción así que con un rubor en sus mejillas se volvió a perfumar pero pronto cambio su cara al darse cuenta que tenía una cortada en el cuello y que ahora le empezaba a arder

-Aaaah rayooos quemaaa! y se me hace tarde dijo saliendo corriendo hacia el cuarto de sus amigos , al llegar se dio cuenta que las luces estaban apagadas y eso la preocupo asi que abrió la puerta pero se llevo una sorpresa al ver que la única que estaba en el cuarto era Konoka quien dormía plácidamente en su escritorio y de repente la invadió unas ganas de besarla ,con mucho cuidado cargo a su princesa pero esta por el movimiento se despertó

-Secchan estoy soñando? Konoka solo abrazaba a su guardaespaldas "

-Si konochan y yo también penso poniéndola suavemente en la cama pero esta no pretendía dejarla tan fácilmente "kono-chan vamos"

-No, quédate a dormir conmigo esta noche setchan ,Asuna y negi salieron a entrenar con Eva por que mañana negi no puede y no quiero quedarme sola dijo atrayéndola así misma, con eso Setsuna ya no podía estar más roja y claro como no si ya estaba acostada alado de su princesa , así se la pasaron toda la noche. A la mañana siguiente Konoka despertó muy temprano para preparar el desayuno pero sintió un peso de mas , al mirar hacia abajo se dio cuenta que su sueño noo fue un sueño sino que sii pasooo su mejor amiga estaba abrazándola y no solo eso sino que cada vez que se movía tantito esta la abrazaba mas fuerte pero de una manera protectora "

-setchan eres tan kawaii " ahora abrazándola también y con un poco de rubor ,asi se la pasaron un rato mas hasta que Setsuna por fin despertó y se llevo la gran sorpresa que estaba alado de su princesa y no solo eso sino que esta la estaba abrazando, tenia tantos nervios que se paro tan rápido que se pego con la base de la litera

-Setchan estas bien? sonó muy fuerte! Pero esta solo levanto su pulgar en señal de que estaba bien "Moou setchan deberías tener más cuidado " dijo acercándose y dándole un pequeño beso en su frente que estaba roja por el golpe

-aam ssii " pero de repente se abrió abruptamente la puerta dejándose ver a los dos pelirrojos completamente sucios y cansados entrar al cuarto

-Ooh Setsuna porque estas vestida asi? Pregunto asuna al notar que su amiga no traia su uniforme habitual (sinceramente no me gusta que lo único que tenga es el uniforme y unos trajes negros) "aaam esque mi uniforme estaba sucio"

-También te lanzo piedras Setsuna san ? Dijo negi suspirando de cansancio

En todo ese tiempo Setsuna no se había dado cuenta que una música muy relajante sonaba por toda la sala y es que a Konoka le gusta "armonizar el ambiente " como ella decía para empezar mejor su mañana, de hecho Konoka hace muchos años intento tocar algunos instrumentos pero nunca pudo seguir por que su única compañera ya no estaba para escucharla y eso no era bonito.

-Si jeje bueno me tengo que ir esta mañana tengo que hacer guardia

-Mmoou setchan te vas tan rápido? Minimo desayuna algo

-Losiento Ojousama pero sino voy mana me lo va a cobrar muy caro dijo con una gotita en su cabeza al pensar cuanto le costaría el hecho de llegar cinco minutos tarde –suspiro- bueno nos vemos luego

-Setsuna crees que podamos entrenar después de eso , es que necesito que me enseñes un movimiento

-Claro Asuna, buenos adiós

- ooh rayos olvide decirle a setchan que papa quiere hablar con ella y por su tono creo que algo importante

-crees que Setsuna- san se haya metido en problemas? Pregunto negi que estaba preocupado por su amiga

-no lo sé pero de seguro era importante menciono Konoka algo preocupada por su amiga

Setsuna iba corriendo pero de repente un sonido en particular llamo su atención era… era..genial como si la música la envolviera y la atrajera, las guitarras y todos los instrumentos bailaban en su cabeza con perfecta armonía , se fue acercando al lugar en donde provenía ese sonido maravilloso ,solo se interponía una puerta, poco a poco la fue abriendo y en ese momento toda la magia que hace un momento sentía se apago

-Sakurasaki-san puedo ayudarte? Dijo nodoka sosteniendo un micrófono y mirándola un poco desconcertada

-Aam bueno yo gomen por interrumpirlas así pero su música es muy buena! ahora Setsuna estaba emocionada nunca se imagino que sus amigas fueran a tocar tan bien ,realmente jamás pensó que ellas pudieran tocar un instrumento musical

Aam gracias, nodoka estaba completamente roja por el comentario en realidad todas las chicas que estaban ahí se sonrojaron un poco (nodoka como cantante ,haruna en el teclado ,yue en el violín ,ako con una guitarra y yunna en la batería ,todas ellas formaban la banda)

Aamm Sakurasaki-san te gustaría escuchar un canción? No sabia porque pero haruna quería mostrarle un poco más a Setsuna

-Clarooo que me encantaría ahora si estaba emocionada y ya no le importaba mucho si no llegaba a la guardia pero realmente quería escuchar una canción de ellas .

-Mu muy bien chi chicas vamos a empezar –nodoka estaba muy nerviosa pues hasta ese momento nadie había escuchado su música. (luna de zoe)

-One ,two ,three

Primero ako comenzó rasgueando las cuerdas de su guitarra, después yue entro con su hermoso violín para acompañar preparándose nodoka veía atentamente los ojos de Setsuna comenzando a cantar

Entiendo que no puedo suplicarle una vez más

Pero nada se detiene

Solo vivo para ti

Dame solo un beso que me alcance hasta morir

Como un vicio que me duele

Quiero mirarte a los ojos

La música realmente era buena y a Setsuna le gustaba mucho la manera en la que las chicas tocaban y se sorprendió mas cuando nodoka comenzó a cantar

Luna

No me abandones mas

Que tiendo a recuperarme

En la cuna de tus cráteres

Silencio

Se abre la tierra

Y se alzan los mares

Al compas del volcán

-Amm lo siento Sakurasaki san pero solo hasta ahí tenemos , realmente acabamos de empezar la banda pero no te preocupes la próxima vez que nos escuches te prometo que será la mejor canción que hayas escuchado en toda tu vidaaa! ,ahora era ako quien estaba muy contenta de que a alguien le gustara su música

Jaja muy bien chicas pues sigan practicando estoy segura que se harán muy populares pronto ,esa canción es muy bonita. En ese momento todas las chicas estaban completamente rojas por el comentario

Gracias ! gritaron todas al mismo tiempo ya con muchos ánimos

Haay no! yaa es muy tarde ,lo siento chicas me están esperando dijo corriendo ya que se la había hecho demasiado tarde y su cuenta no tenía mucho dinero como para que mana se lo quitara todo.

-Bueno creo que nos fue muy bien para ser nuestra primera crítica no creen ? pero aun necesitamos marcar mejor el ritmo y para eso necesitamos a una bajista dijo yue

Sí, me pregunto donde lo encontraremos? respondió Ako

En otro parte de Mahora dos guerreras acababan con todos los demonios que intentaban acercarse a la escuela

-llegaste muy tarde Setsuna será que estuviste haciendo cosas malas antes de venir? dijo mirando como a su compañera de repente se le aparecía un intenso rubor en su rostro

Setsuna iba a reclamar pero en ese momento sintieron una presencia muy fuerte que se acercaba rápidamente hacia ellas, poniendo a las dos guerreras en guardia para esperar lo que fuese y acabar con esto lo más rápido posible pero así como llego de repente la presencia desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado ahí

-Setsuna ponte atenta estoy segura que sigue aquí, su compañera solo asintió y cerró los ojos para tratar de sentir otra vez la presencia pero en un segundo una guerrera apareció detrás de ellas. Mana estaba a punto de disparar hasta que…..

-esperaaa! Grito la samurái al ver que un pistola apuntaba a su frente y una espada en su cuello, solo vengo a dar un recado, la guerrera vestía la ropa del Shinmen-Ryu y cargaba con una espada del doble de largo y ancho que la de Setsuna además su cara estaba tatuada con marcas extrañas como las que le salían a negi cuando estaba en su máximo poder lo que la hacía ver muy atractiva , su cabello era castaño y lo traía suelto, tenía que admitir que la chica era realmente hermosa y su sonrisa la hacía lucir aun mas

-disculpen si las asuste pero mi líder Enshun-sama me ha enviado para darle un mensaje a la protectora de su hija dijo cortésmente mientras se acercaba mas y mas a Setsuna poniendo a esta muy nerviosa

-aam si soy yo Sakurasaki Setsuna guardián y protectora de Ojousama ¿Cuál es el mensaje?

-tu clan ha sido destruido y…. no hay sobrevivientes

**Continuara …. **

**Gracias por leer este primer capítulo , quiero agradecer principalmente a Secchan-Ale por inspirarme a volver a escribir de verdad creo que ella es una gran escritora y quiero seguir sus pasos, espero que este fic haya sido de su agrado la verdad es que yo lo había pensado totalmente diferente pero bueno, tuve una inspiración en mi escuela y PUM a escribir! Bueno nos veremos pronto **


End file.
